


The Game of Silence

by 6918Sakura_Addicted



Series: Game? Game. [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Silence, Telepathic Communication, Undefined Relationship Status
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6918Sakura_Addicted/pseuds/6918Sakura_Addicted
Summary: When they have the entire house to themselves for the night, they decided to have a moment for themselves being unable to fall asleep.‘Ah, you do want this after all. To take you while we keep quiet.’ Mukuro spoke in his mind, knowing the other can hear as their minds temporary connected. ‘Very well, let’s play~’
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Series: Game? Game. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146905
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Game of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a 'hidden scene' in case I would make a sequel to A Game of Hide and Seek, which is No One's Playing a Game. However my mind decided to write this due to being inspired during this week. Thank you very much and have fun~

_What do you want us to do?_

_I don’t know._

That response popped in his head again. The same thing that makes him unable to drift away from his thoughts and shut his eyes to sleep. The memories came back again even by seeing the same dark grey yukata that was worn on _that time._

 _‘I should be getting some sleep.’_ Mukuro covered his eyes with his forearm, attempting to fall asleep. But upon feeling the soft sleeve of the yukata he was wearing upon his face; he suddenly feels unable to even get a nap.

It felt silky to touch. The blue haired teen brought down his arm down to examine the stitching of the dull purple cloth. Hibari gave him earlier the yukata as a present, which is actually convenient as they are sleeping in the same room tonight. _‘It really is perfect. As if it was made mechanically. But he made this for me? Sewed by hand?’_ He thought as he peered at the sleeping teen beside him. _‘Why do you always surprise me even with the little things you do? It makes me-’_

Shiny grey eyes opened, looking back at him. They were not sleepy as if he pretended to sleep.

_Pretended?_

Hibari didn’t move for a while, merely observing until Mukuro caught him staring. Then his lips turned into a little smirk, leaned forward and gently give the other teen a gentle kiss. When he moved away, he saw Mukuro’s face a bit shocked and reddened by his action.

“Kyoya…” He was about to say something when Hibari reached and tapped his mouth with his finger. Then he retreats his hand to press his finger over his sealed lips, eyeing the bedroom door.

_‘They might hear us.’_

They know that they have the whole house to themselves, but they have sometimes felt someone was watching them. They would obviously suspect the same people they spied to before doing the same thing as they did that time. But instead of spying a couple in a romantic relationship, theirs seems more confusing and no distinct description at all. It’s best if they would be more careful.

_We don’t know._

When Hibari leans in again to kiss, Mukuro accepts it by wrapping his arms over him. They shared a sweet, passionate kiss as their hands started to caress each other. They pulled away shyly before smiles formed on their lips.

 _‘Ah, you do want this after all. To take you while we keep quiet.’_ Mukuro spoke in his mind, knowing the other can hear as their minds temporary connected. _‘Very well, let’s play~’_

They started making out, their hands caressing and brushing gentle spots on their bodies as if they memorized the spots that feels pleasurable. It has been so long since that fateful night in that hotel room. They were caught in the moment. Even though they have coupled before, it still felt as if it was their first time.

Mukuro pulls Hibari up, settling him on his chest and closer to him. They could only hear their breathing and the beating of their hearts steadily increasing. It felt nice, to feel the brushing of each other’s legs as they held each other in a warm embrace, teasing their mouths with their tongues.

Pale hands tugging both purple and black obis and unfastening the yukatas they are wearing. Fingers slipped through the fabric and tugged away their undergarments from their bodies. Hibari propped himself up with his elbows and his yukata slipped off slightly, revealing his shoulders and collarbones. He ran his hand inside Mukuro’s yukata, touching the torso.

 _‘I like it.’_ That response made the blue haired teen smirk, grabbing the waist of the one topping him and flipped their positions. He bent down, teasingly biting the soft spot on the ear. He hears a soft giggling. _‘You liked that too?’_ He asked, not caring if the other answers.

He started kissing the neck, down to the pale chest, down to the smooth abdomen. He slid down, gently caressing those soft thighs and pressed his lips on the sensitive spots. He can notice the black hair teen shifted, the back of his hand pressed over his lips, trembling in pleasure. _‘You really looked adorable in this state.’_ Mukuro speaks in his mind again.

 _‘Are you flattering me?’_ Hibari responded, looking down to see the other teen smirking right above the partially hardened member presented to him.

 _‘I can never lie to you, my sweet skylark~’_ Mukuro leans down and took a lick on the pink tip, making the teen below him flinch and bite his lower lip to prevent more sounds coming out of him. But neither of them can slow down their heartbeats.

The sounds they can hear are their breathing, the heartbeats, and the sucking. Hibari could only close his eyes, feeling the pleasure throbbing his entire body and making himself lose his mind.

_‘Not yet.’_

Mukuro stopped, pulled him up to sit on his lap, making them look at each other’s eyes. His hand reached up Hibari’s spine and settled right on the nape, sending shivers over the body. He then pressed his other hand over the other’s lips, prying it open and slipping two fingers in.

Hibari understood and he let the fingers invade his mouth, lubricating them with his own saliva. His mind is still clouded of pleasure as he sucked the fingers until it is lubricated enough and pulled out of his mouth. He can feel the hand trailing downwards to his backside, about to slid into the other entrance.

_‘Remember to relax.’_

Upon feeling one of the slicked fingers went inside him, he immediately bites his lips and nestled his head over Mukuro’s shoulder. He is really trying his best not to make any more sounds even he does want to scream. Instead, he focused on the other teen’s member.

He reached his hand over and started pumping it, trying to make it rigid enough. But he also knew Mukuro would read his thoughts, so he was not entirely surprised when he feels lips sucking one of his nipples that was exposed by the yukata slipping down to his elbows. He involuntarily arched his back with all sensations tingling throughout his body and it felt really good.

It took a while, trying to open the entrance wider. From time to time, pulling the finger out to be lubricated again and putting it in, while making small marks all over their body that they are sure that would not be seen through clothing. Soon it used two, then three fingers going in and out of the entrance. When it is good enough, Mukuro guided Hibari by lifting him up by the waist and shifted him closer, aligning themselves together.

Hibari was still lightheaded by the pleasure, but he is the one who pushed himself down, taking the hard, aroused member slowly inserting inside him and finally settled on Mukuro’s lap, fully flushed red.

_‘How do you feel?’_

_‘F-full…’_

_‘I’ve missed your face like this…’_

_‘Take me now.’_

Hands gripping that pale waist again, pulling the trembling body up and plunge it back down. That sudden movement made the black haired teen arch and throw his head back.

“AH~”

A moan finally escaped those reddened lips. Both of them was shocked upon that reaction. Now they would really think someone would hear that moan and know what they are doing. They would have to explain again what they are doing even they are partially undressed, aroused, and connected together in an interesting position.

Mukuro laid Hibari down on the bed again. _‘You moaned. How does it feel to lose in a game you made me to play?’_ He smirked.

 _‘There’s no game, Mukuro.’_ Hibari looked away, his face still flushed. _‘I just want to tell you I wanted this to happen. That’s all. At first, I want us to be quiet. But I don’t care anymore. I want you, okay? I wanted you within me right now. Even saying this in my head sounded embarrassing to me but…’_

He was suddenly interrupted when Mukuro pulls out and thrusts in again, a bit harder than before, making Hibari throw his head back again and let out a surprised moan.

“AHH~”

He wasn’t given a time to adjust as the thrusts were hard and fast. Hibari looked down to see Mukuro smirking in delight.

_‘You really are adorable. You could have said that before instead of being suspicious of whatever it is outside despite of us being alone here. But either way, we would end up doing this after all.’_

There is no more time. They felt pleasure building up in their bodies, wanting to release in any moment. Hibari tried to stifle his moans but there are some gasps slipping out of his lips. Even he can hear the other teen’s groans as the thrusts inside him.

_‘I really want this so much. Did you feel the same thing too? Are we losing our minds again?’_

_‘You know, ever since that night in the hotel room, I’ve always wanted to feel this again with you.’_

Mukuro bent down, making a small hickey on Hibari’s collarbone, not clearly seen if he would wear his uniform the next day. Hibari wrapped his arms around Mukuro’s nape, keeping him closer, planting a kiss on the forehead. They eventually shared a passionate kiss as the thrusts sped up, bringing themselves closer to the climax.

Neither of them can hold back their moans that was once suppressed anymore. No one can hold it anymore. Hibari tilts his head to the side as he reached the climax first. The sudden contraction of his muscles made Mukuro release inside him. Mismatched eyes saw the body beneath him throw his head back, eyes wide open, receiving the essence that filled his insides completely and brought him much pleasure.

After that climax, they shared gentle kisses to each other. Soft, sweet, and sincere. Their eyes met and genuine smiles formed on their faces. Mukuro pressed their foreheads together for a while before pulling out. They sighed relief.

Then they started wiping clean on the stains they have made. The whitish stains that spilled from their bodies and scattered in the mattress were wiped away by a piece of towel. All to make sure no evidence has made of their activity. Hibari tried to sit up, retrieving the obis that were discarded in the middle of their moment. Mukuro noticed his body was still trembling.

_‘You shouldn’t get up too soon. Your legs are still shaking.’_

_‘I’m fine. Just…a bit tired…’_

They assisted each other on tying the obi back on their yukatas. Hibari finally feel too drowsy to stay up and plopped back on the bed, unconscious and immediately drifting himself off to sleep.

Mukuro tilted his head a bit, looking at the sleeping teen beside him just like before. _‘Maybe I did too much on you this time.’_ He noticed the dark grey yukata is still tied loosely, like before.

As much as he wanted to touch the other again, he sighed and tugged the loose yukata to conceal some of the exposed skin. Then he lied himself down before covering their bodies with the blanket that was pushed down a while ago.

When he finally feels comfortable, he feels something shifted beside him, which made him look and see the black haired teen snuggled close to him for warmth.

_‘I don’t know if you are hearing this or not, but you are really cute doing all this and after-sex cuddle.’_

“Hmm~” Hibari shifted closer and smiled in his sleep.

 _‘You are really asleep.’_ Mukuro reached a hand to brush the soft black hair. _‘Go and drift into your dreams then. And someday, I am willing to tell you something I hope you would agree as well.’_

After so many times they have been together, they didn’t know then what they really were. That question asked in that hotel room opened some more possibility. A chance that they can be better off in some kind of a romantic relationship rather than being unlabeled.

And this time, one of them wanted to ask the question.

Mukuro started to feel the drowsiness sweeping into him and he instinctively wrapped his arms around Hibari, finally getting this thought before falling to sleep.

_‘You remember the time I asked what should we do about us? I think we finally found our real answer. Would you agree if you’ll be mine and I’ll be yours?’_


End file.
